infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Task
|Fantomu Tasuku}} is an antagonistic underground organization who hid in the shadows. They revealed themselves recently during the IS Academy's anniversary. It was a group notorious for stealing IS from all over the world and equipping them with deadly pilots that will kill other IS pilots. 'Background' The organization is known as Country Weaving Industry - Task. It had seen over 50 years of operations and according to the rumour, the organization is born from the second 'big war' (that could refer to World War II). They have no allegiance to any country, religious cause, or ideology and the races of the people involved is unknown. That is why the organization is so difficult to predict. They also had numeral clashes with the Sarashiki family, who in turn had some underground dealings. There are two main groups in the organization. The Board of directors who manages the organization and the Operational squad full of various specialists. They began targeting IS's due to their deadly potential to wreak havoc internationally.Light Novel Volume 6, Ch. 1 It also managed to stay in the shadows because countries who lost their IS's to them refused to announce their losses, as it would put them on a disadvantageous position to rival countries. This is strongly due to the fact that a country with more IS cores will have an advantage in the political monopoly. This is proven by Chifuyu Orimura when she once commented that IS cores are things any country would desire.Light Novel Volume 7 Another reason for concealing the loss of an IS, as pointed out by Laura Bodewig, is that it would inflict a heavy loss on the national defence side. Thus nobody would reveal that their IS's got stolen.Light Novel Volume 5 Ch. 4 History During their first strike at the IS Academy's anniversary, Laura was convinced that Phantom Task was a really large group not to be underestimated due to the infiltration capabilities of the members and their high-level skills in IS battles.Light Novel Volume 5, Ch. 4 Autumn also revealed that Phantom Task was responsible for Ichika's childhood kidnapping and rigging Chifuyu's match. The purpose of this so far is unclear. It is also currently unknown who ordered and orchestrated his kidnapping.Light Novel Volume 5, Ch. 4 Known members and their IS *M - A primary antagonist of the Light Novel series who intends to kill Chifuyu. She piloted the Silent Zephyrs, a 3rd generation IS stolen from England. She later pilots the Kurokishi, a modified version of Silent Zephyrs designed by Tabane Shinonono. *Autumn - A rash, hot-headed member who fought with Ichika during the IS academy's anniversary and almost succeeded in stealing the Byakushiki. She pilots the Arachne, an eight-legged 2nd generation IS that was stolen from the USA. *Squall Meusel - The leader of Monochrome Avatar direct action cellLN Vol 9 ch 4 and Autumn's lover. Squall is also a former American soldier who was thought to be KIA 12 year before the storyLight Novel Volume 9 Ch. 4. Her IS is the Golden Dawn. *Daryl Casey - A 3rd-year student who pilots the Hellhound V2.5. She is revealed to be a Phantom Task member, by her true name, Rain Meusel, Squall Meusel's nieceLight Novel Volume 10, Ch. 2. *Forte Sapphire - A 2nd-year student who pilots the personal IS Cold Blood. She and Daryl share a loving relationship. In Volume 10, when Daryl reveals her true colors she betrays the academy and joins DarylLight Novel Volume 10, Ch. 2. *Alicia Jiosestaf - The second Brunhilde and the pilot of the Tempesta. In Volume 10, she decides to join Phantom Task in order to get her rematch with Chifuyu OrimuraLight Novel Volume 10 Ch. 4. Known Former Members * Chelsea Blankett - The personal maid and childhood friend of Cecilia Alcott. In Volume 11, she joined Phantom Task in order to find her younger sister Exia, who was the core of the Excalibur. After the Excalibur was destroyed and Exia was rescued, Chelsea resigned from Phantom Task. She piloted the Dive To Blue, the Third Blue Tear Unit. Trivia *The IS suits the Phantom Task members wear are more revealing compared to the other IS pilot suits. References Category:Organization